The Beginning
by NukeRose
Summary: Prequel to "Return". The story of Eyan and Cody's first twenty minutes at McKinley, in which Eyan faces off with the Jocks with general badassery, and they meet Dave and Az. In which Eyan and Cody form a pact of evil with Santana, and promise to bring the school to it's knees. {PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I CRAVE REVIEWS!}


Eyan's POV:

I stared into the mirror, as I did every morning. I had been straightening my hair with a curling iron, as I did every morning. Today was different though. Different school, different people, different house, different state, different fear, but with the same best friend. This time, it would be better. I would make it better. They had run me out of my last school, they would not do it again. I had changed too much. My all black dress outfit would scare away the smart idiots, because it practically screams "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!". My attitude would take care of the stupider ones.

I jumped as my best friend appeared in the doorway with a bang. He was dressed in a blue shirt, blue jeans, a hooded jacket, and sneakers.

"How many times have I asked you not to do that?" I snarled.

"Counting this time? Eighteen thousand one hundred seventy two." Cody said, a smirk set on his face, "You're really going to school dressed like Doctor Who if he was a mobster?"

"Should give the morons a fright..." I said, affecting a deep voice and Scottish brogue, "How does my accent sound? Too strong? Or should I use my German one instead?"

"No, your accent is fine," Cody said, "Scottish one fits your voice and temper. Sounds better when your ranting or complaining. Makes you sound cleverer and more intimidating. German just makes you sound silly. I think you could do without the colored contact lenses though."

"I'll wear them until I can't stand it anymore." I say, as I donned my black long coat, wire framed sunglasses and black polished dress shoes.

I turned around and took up a pose.

"How do I look?"

Under the coat, I was wearing a black vest over a white collared shirt with a black bowtie wrapped around my neck. From my vest to the pocket of my black dress pants was a chain that connected to a silver pocket watch I had bought a year previously.

"Surprisingly scary." He said with a chuckle. I flipped him the bird as I limped over to my bedside and grabbed my walking stick from where it leaned against the table. "You're really bringing that?"

"I take it everywhere." I said as I wiped a scuff off its polished black handle, "Most days are better than others, but my ankle and knee still hurt sometimes. Those fuckers back home did a real number on me, you know. I'll have problems with them for the rest of my life now. Besides, I might need to open a case of whoop ass."

I strode across the room and into the hallway and down the stairs. I stopped at the hat stand to retrieve my black fedora, then said a quick goodbye to my folks before we departed for school. It only took us ten minutes to get to the school. We pulled up in front of the place, and I gazed up at it with distaste.

"All high schools are the same, cesspools of ignorance and uncorrectable stupidity." I spat as I got out of the car, "Most of the people here are probably too stupid to even process what I just said."

"It gets worse." Cody said pointing to a group of students clustered around the dumpsters, throwing people into the dumpsters as teachers walk right past without doing anything. I rolled my eyes and let out a groan. I immediately set off in that direction. As I got close the wind picked up and made my coat wave in the wind. I could hear them calling their latest victim, a very flamboyantly dressed boy, a freak. I let out a bark of laughter as I entered the circle. I twirled my walking stick once before swinging it and catching a pale faced guy with a mullet in the gut. He doubled over and I raised it again and brought it down on his back, sending him to the ground.

"You have some nerve calling him a freak, when you look like that. News flash, imbecile, the mullet went out of style in the 1980's."

"Who the fuck are you?" The hockey idiot sputtered.

"The brain-dead masses that cower in my presence know me as their worst nightmare turned corporeal," I growled in my Scottish accent, "I've been known by many nicknames: Chiko, Demon, even the Doctor. But those in this place who come to know the privilege of being a friend of mine, will earn the right to call me Eyan."

I turned towards the two that had their hands on the boy with the flamboyant clothes. One was a heavyset black boy, the other was a white boy with a stupid looking Mohawk.

"Unhand him or you'll suffer the consequences." I growled. The black boy drew himself up and stepped forward and got in my face, trying to look intimidating.

"And what da fuck are you gonna do about it bitch? Why doncha scram with the rest of the misfits, befow ya getchya self hurt." He growled. I noticed that he was sweating, and he looked nervous, suggesting that he didn't want to do what he was doing. I also noticed immediately that his breath smelled like a bean burrito. I coughed and waved the smell out of my face.

"First of all, your breath stinks. I recommend you lay off the gas station bean burritos from now on. I'd also suggest a ticktack. Secondly..."

I reared my head back and slammed my forehead into his teeth, causing him to fall to the ground clutching his face. Another boy, a heavyset guy with short hair, lunged forward and helped him to his feet. I turned to the flamboyant boy and jerked my head in the direction of the building, a clear message to flee.

"You alright Az?" Mystery boy asked the black guy.

"Yeah, Dave." Az said as he was pulled to his feet.

"You even dare to think you can intimidate me?" I snarled, removing my sunglasses and starring the now named Dave and Az down, "Look into my eyes. These are the eyes of a boy who spit in the face of men as they threatened my life and meant it. I have faced down men far scarier than you. NEVER presume to think you can scare me! Here's a tip. Your eyes tell a lot. I could see it in your eyes, that you didn't mean what you were saying. Which makes me think that you didn't want to do this, and you were being forced into it. So I'll give you both the benefit of the doubt."

They stared at me with terror, but also with respect. Dave stepped forward and stuck his hand out.

"Dave Karofsky." he said. I reached out and took hold of his hand and shook it.

"Eyan Foreman." I responded, "You can call me Eyan, or the Doctor, or whatever else I listed as a nickname."

Cody, Az, Dave and I started walking towards the building slowly.

"I'm guessing you like _Doctor Who_, if that's a nickname of yours?" Dave asked.

"Yep. The Doctor is more of a persona that I use than it is a nickname. If you get on my good side you'll get to know the real me. The one that doesn't use a fake Scottish accent, or dress in Victorian clothing." I told them.

"The accent is fake?" Az stuttered while rubbing his jaw, "It sounds really realistic."

"Years of practice." I responded, "Sorry about head butting you, be glad I didn't do it harder. Why the fuck were all those guys screwing with that kid anyway."

"That's Kurt Hummel. He's a fag..." Az started, but I cut him off.

"Do NOT use that word in my presence. Calling somebody a fag would be like them calling you a nigger." I said sternly. Az flinched at the use of the hated word and mumbled an apology, "Just don't do it again. And so what if he's gay? It's not that big of a fucking deal."

"As long as he doesn't try to convert me..." he started, only to be cut off again.

"That's not even possible." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"That's not what I heard. I've heard my parents ranting about it before." Azimio fired back.

"Oh, I apologize." I retorted sarcastically, "I was operating under the delusion that you were a human being capable of rational thought. My mistake."

Dave and Cody snorted. Azimio turned his glare on Dave, who was just barely suppressing a fit of laughter.

"What the hell you doin' in a Podunk little town like Lima anyway? There has to be like a thousand better places you could have moved to." Azimio wondered.

"I have family that lived here. I figured we could have a fresh start here. New life, new school, new fun to be had, new potential friends to be made, new potential enemies to be destroyed. What more could I ask for... besides residents with a sliver of common sense?"

By then we had entered the building and my ranting was in full swing, and people were staring at me as if I had just professed eternal undying love to a neon orange Volkswagen Beetle. I paused in my ranting to notice that several girls in cheerleading uniforms were staring at Cody and I like I would imagine a piranha looks at a fresh cut of meat. A Latino girl caught my eyes, and made a really suggestive wink. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. She took particular offense to that and started walking towards us. Azimio groaned.

"Oh great."

"What now Azimio?" I asked.

"Lopez is heading this way."

"The Latina that's stalking toward us like she's the devil's personal bounty hunter?"

Az nodded.

"Challenge accepted." I muttered to myself as she stopped in front of us, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure, Miss?"

"Santana Lopez. But you can call me anything you want." she responded in a really suggestive and raunchy way. I rolled my eyes again.

"Okaaaay, you can tone it down a bit. I'm not interested. If I wanted somebody who thought they were the hottest piece of ass on the face of the planet, I would have stayed at my old school."

Her demeanor went straight from flirty to demon possessed angel witch in a second and a half.

"Then why didn't you?" She sneered, "Instead you have the nerve to come onto my turf and insult me? You think you're better than me? I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, I could whip yo ass in about twenty seconds."

I started laughing and pulled a small black book out of my pocket and opened it. I added here name to the first available space.

"What are you doing now." She snarled.

"Adding you to the list of people who have told me they can beat me in a fight. You clock in at number three thousand one hundred seventy three."

"You think you can beat me in a fight bitch?" Santana scoffed.

"I grew up on a street called Saginaw St, in a town called Flint, Mi. That is the most dangerous city in Michigan. You couldn't even leave the house without a bullet ricocheting of the door of your car while backing out of the driveway."

"If you think you can take me, go ahead and try. I have razorblades in my hair!" She snarled. I presented me cane.

"There is a sword incased in this cane. It requires a password and the voice recognition is keyed to my voice. Since I actually need it to walk properly, it's perfectly legal, perfectly allowed as long as I don't draw it on somebody for no reason."

She stepped forward a step close and looked me in the eyes. After a minute of staring at each other, she smirked and held her hand out for me to shake.

"I think this is the beginning of a very beneficial relationship."

Her eyes promised mischief, and I couldn't resist. I shook her hand.

"Name's Eyan Foreman. Let's bring this school to its knees. What do you propose?"

"We team up and rule this place. Also some classic mischief. Pranks of demonic nature, that sort of thing."

"So were gonna cause chaos to bring an already chaotic system and institution to its knees?"

"Sounds good to me."

I allowed myself a classic moment of evil, demonic, guffawing laughter. I turned to Cody who was already shaking with unrestrained glee at the prospect of mischief and trouble.

"And once more unto the breach, for the game of mischief is afoot" he started.

"And cry havoc say we, those who fight chaos with chaos, and let slip the dogs of war!"

The three of us cackled with mirth, and everybody else felt a cold shiver crawl up their spines.


End file.
